Who says vampires dont have feelings?
by That Writer From the 2000's
Summary: I AM BACK! New characters are added like a shady masked man... (ME) and another unexpected TWISSSST! Re-rated M just to be safe...
1. Love at First Bite

**FIRST FAN FICTION!ENJOY!**

**Finn's POV:**

It was another day in the land of Ooo when adventurers I was at Marceline's. I was at the age of 19. 'dang I wish I had the guts to make a move but she seems too approachable.' I was very nervous on the inside when he was around the queen, but I think I played it cool. "So, uh Marcy?" "yeah, wadda want weenie?"she said playfully. "uh-um." I sweat BOMBS. "she laughed at the sight " yeah what?" she said putting on a serious face. "wanna um go pixie-hunting tomorrow?" I said as I almost fainted. "sure" I whooped as she said these words. As the queen was very shy of being in the sunlight she accepted. I knew she hated the sun and when he was 13 she would say no, so I'm pretty suspicious.

**NEXT DAY**

**Marceline's POV:**

I have this weird feeling around Finn ever since he turned 18, and this is the first time for about 1,000 years that I've felt this. I know, I know I may have a little crush on Finn, but he'll just die and I will be alone. I won't have PB, Lady, Jake, but most important Finn. When I was down Finn was there, when I was happy Finn was always by my side, when I experienced emotion I kissed him. I started to cry at the thought of seeing Finn die. Maybe I should try to find a new vampire friend, or Boyfriend…

**Finn's POV:**

I'm really getting weird around Marceline lately, I feel all gooey inside and I think I should make a move before she loses ANY interest. I know I've seen her cry about my death and about my thoughts I've been thinking to myself should I ask 'Marcy please turn me.' At that thought I couldn't see Jake or PB or anyone but still I can just get an umbrella or something to shade me from the sun. I'm walking over to Marcy's house and I have this weird feeling that I love her which I do, but not like normal. I knock on the door "hey Marcy open up!" "hey Finnegan what's up?" She's so beautiful with her gray hoodie and Jeans. "Finn?" "huh, oh yeah um can we talk?" She puts on a serious face "sure Finn what about?" "Marcy, how will you feel when I die?" At this thought she started to tear up. "Will you feel sad, lost, worried about glob world, or will you feel like you lost someone you loved?" At this statement she blushed. "Marceline, I love you." And with that I raised her head up and kissed her, she kissed back.

**WOOT KICK OUT THE JAMS THAT'S MY FIRST FANFIC! PLZ DON'T TROLL OR ANYTHING IT'S MY FIRST I ACCEPT ADVICE THOUGH! PEACE!**


	2. This is moving fast

**IM BACK MY PEEPS! Ya this is my 2****nd**** chapter to Who says vampires don't have feelings?**

**Unknown POV:**

I remember her when we would sit under the Oak tree on a hill her hair and eyes made her the most beautiful vampire ever. Now because of my stupid parents I'm another city away from her, my most loved queen. Gone. Um I'm so ticked off, I'm away from the only other vampire I know and she probably already has a BF. How is he so better than me? I think he should be here and I should be-ohmygod I can do that! My queen will return to me and all thanks to that one kid or I guess almost adult. Marceline here I come, I'm coming home.

**Back in Ooo:**

" WOOH dang Finn im so glad we are doing this." "WOOT me too" as they both slide down the ice kingdom on a oversized turtle shell. "This is the best moment of my life!" they trip on an ice bump and land on each other. Finn helps up Marceline "THAT WAS MATHEMATICAL!" "ima go tell Jake!" "wait Finn" Marceline said grabbing Finn's arm, she blushed. "Yeah Marcy?" she started to think about him dying and started to think 'should I ask him?' 'yeah why not.' "Marcy?" "oh yeah umm wanna be um a vampire so I can have someone to live with and love with?" "MATHEMATICAL LEMME TELL JAKE!" "wait Finn I just want YOU to make your own decisions because Jake's not going to be here with you forever." "Oh, well maybe in Glob wor" The Queen cut him off "please Finn don't say Glob World, just please I don't want to lose you." "I'm 20 I'll live for a while" "For a while Finn, not forever, for a while." "Just think about it and call me when you have an answer, because until then we're just friends." "Radical Marcy… Just radical" our hero said as he slowly walked to his house and Marceline flew to hers.

**Marceline's POV: **

Did I just ruin my chances with Finn? I hope not he's Fish-Flapping-Tastic! I think I may have, but all I ever wanted to do was to have someone to live and love forever. I really hope I didn't, I think I'm going to Finn's Tree-fort now. I think I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. This time for good.

**Finn's POV:**

Ugh that stunk, I wish that didn't happen, she always messes with me though! Gosh I hate it when she does cuz then I can't take her seriously or anything! She's right about staying friends though, but I still love her and she is a radical dame who likes to play games. This is emotionally exhausting, I think I'm going to go slay an iron golem now.


	3. What am i to you, Marcy?

**WOOT UPDATES, UPDATES, UPDATES! Seriously though guys R&R!**

**At Marceline's House:**

"That was awesome Marcy!" "Yeah, so um… have you thought about it?" "about what- oh yeah about being a vampire. Yeah Jake said that I should always come to him if I need anything when I'm a vampire." He said the last sentence under his breath.

"What?" she replied knowingly, "Oh, um Jake said that I should always come to him if I need anything when I'm a vampire." "Ugh Finn I told you not to talk to him!" she screamed at Finn.

"Well maybe I won't stay here with you and I will just die and leave you and go back to PB in glob world!" he screamed fiercely in anger at the dame.

"Finn, don't say that." She said upset at the comment. "NO I WILL SAY THAT JAKE IS MY BFF AND BRO I AM NOT GIVING HIM UP FOR A VAMPIRE!" he screamed unknowingly.

"Marceline I'm sorry I just need to think about- NO I WILL NEVER TURN YOU!" she screamed and interrupted Finn. Finn left without hesitation and ran home to Jake to tell him it's over and he's going back to PB.

Marceline cried into her pillow knowing that was the last straw to Finn's anger.

"Well I'm glad you chose your bro over a vampire, trust me Glob World is better than Ooo by 1,000 times." The very convincing side of Jake said. "Heh I guess so." Finn wondered in his mind, 'Did I really just dump Marceline, wow am I making a mistake or not?'

"Finn?" "Huh, oh yeah Jake um do you think about me dumping Marcy?" Finn said. "Well I'm fine with whatever because you're my bro and who you like, I like." Jake said without hesitation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I guess I can just go with PB." Finn said without truthful words. "Go to her man I know how you feel because I have Lady." Jake replied saying the exact opposite of Finn's lie.

"Really homie?" "Yeah homie." This time Finn was running to Marcy's to go tell her that he loved her and couldn't stop thinking about her but,

he didn't expect to see this.

**Next Chapter coming out soon! Please R&R I accept constructful criticism!**

**DEEPDE,**

**Watch Plenty of Robot Le Chicken :P! **


	4. This Really just happened

**IM BACK MEH PEEPS! Yo, thnx for the reviews! At least I have some loyal people :P.**

The heartbroken Finn couldn't believe what he saw that night… Marceline kissing Marshal Lee the Vampire King. "You asshole!" Finn yelled. "Finn!" Marceline said breaking away from a seemingly never ending kiss. Finn ran home without even hearing Marshal's voice once.

As Finn practically busted the door down he sat down next to Jake, for once Finn actually cried. "OH MY GLOB!" Jake said dumbfounded. As Finn sniffled he mumbled something. "What?" Jake said, "I HATE HIM!" "Hate who? Homie time to explain yourself."

"I was going to Marcy's and I saw… That abomination." "What you mean a golem?" "No, a… different dude." Jake got all sensitive and rushed to Marceline's.

Jake literally kicked Marceline's door down, disregarding his fear of vampires and hit Marshal Lee square in the face. "What the Glob Jake!" Marceline screamed. Jake grew gigantic and yelled back, "I'm helping my homie you witch!"

She replied "So that's how you want to play huh?" She grew huge and punched Jake, but Jake got up and grabbed a stake that he brought along and almost hit Marceline when Finn came in the broken down door.

"NOO!" Then and there he saw his Best Friend/Bro stab his Ex-(hopefully not) Girlfriend in the heart. "What is wrong with you!" Finn yelled as he rushed down to 'Marceline The Evil Queen' as he called her.

"Why did you kill her?" Finn said heartbroken. "She was practically making out with someone else!" Jake said. "Well we were just kissing" Marshal said, then Jake punched him out of Ooo with his huge hand (yeah that's right Jake did that to him).

Finn rushed to Marceline and kissed her for 15 long seconds until breaking away.

**BOOM-SHAKA-LAKA Hey you all this was my chapter and update! So R&R do you want her to wake up and live or die slowly and leave Finn heartbroken? Just ask and 'tis my command overlord reviewers! (P.S. Smiles are my signature).**


	5. Just a quick reminder!

**This is just a reminder that you must R&R for me to continue the story! On April 5****th**** I will count up the votes and get the story done by April 5****th**** 2012! Just make sure you R&R!**

**Sneak Peek:**

"**What do you need for this to happen?" Finn asked the hooded stranger. "Just a low price." The stranger said slyly. "What's that?" Finn asked. "Just your soul." The stranger said with a crooked smile. "Fine I would do anything for this cause." Finn blacked out and awoke in a dark, grim, Over world. **


	6. WARNING: TOO AWESOME FOR MERE HUMANS!

**I AM BACK FROM BOARDING SCHOOL!**

Marceline suddenly coughed and said, "Finn…?" She coughed again. "Marcy are you awake?" "Yeah Finn, I'm sorry I was kissing Marshal." Finn said, "Who?" Marcy started saying stuff about how he was her opposite. Finn interrupted her, "- WAIT!? There is an opposite me?" "Yeah…" She was sounding hesitant, "You wouldn't like her.." "Her?" "Yeah, Fionna…" Finn was shocked, thoughts racing through his mind like 'Will I like her, will she like me, will Marcy get jealous and fall for me?' "Finn?" "Wha..? Oh yeah I'll go meet Fionna." "NO!" "Why Marceline, it's not like you're gonna care, you have Marshal."

And with that, the beloved boy was gone in the direction that Marshal Lee went…Possibly for the rest of his life…

**INTERMISSION!**

**Kid: AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED DEEP! Deep: YOU'LL HAVE TO READ MORE OF THE DAMNED STORY YOU RETARDED CHIPMUNK!**

*I AM A NEW CHARACTER*

**Have you heard, about the BIRDBIRDBIRD, BIRD IS THE WORD B-B-BIR BIR BIR BIRD IS THE WORD!**

**Finn's POV:**

I have made it to this strange place… and I think I see… A HUMAN! I ran all the way over there but I was interrupted as someone grabbed my arm. I looked back to see who it was but he was wearing a mask. He let go after telling me something in a weird language. Anyways I ran to the human and she was a girl, Fionna perhaps… She looked at me in surprise and she said "A human?"

**FIONNA'S POV:**

Dear Diary,

I found a human boy and I have made him a friend of mine. He is really nice and junk, and I like him a lot! I think this is the chance for human survival! FIONNA


	7. Masked Man

**SUP PEEPS! "JOIN THE BRO ARMY!" -Pewdie, ONWARD TO ADVENTCHA!**

**Finn's POV:**

I just met the most beautiful girl ever, a HUMAN GIRL! What are the odds Glob? Anyways I was really starting to get freaked out by that masked guy, he's been following me and Fionna a lot… I'm gonna lead him into a trap….

**MASKED MAN POV:**

I have been studying the two humans for a while… watching and waiting for the right moment, then I will STRIKE!

**Fionna's POV:**

There was this really creepy guy since Finn got here… he never takes off his mask and he always speaks in random quotes like, "Nex." And he also follows us to the tree fort; I think he's an assassin…

**3****rd**** Person:**

The man was slowly descending into the darkness of night and his eyes grew red, but nobody dared to look back into the fiery hell within. The man kept saying "Nex." And he was hypnotizing anyone who dared to look into his eyes from the deep depths of the abyss, consuming all with his power, drinking their souls and devouring their bodies. Finn and Fionna at this point were running home. They looked back and the man was nowhere to be seen… from human eyes. The man was certainly there and he was in the open, but he used his powers to seep into their brains just enough to make it seem he was invisible and unheard. Finn and his new friend went into the tree fort just in time to escape the talons on the man's hand...He said again with another few words, "Memento mori".

**LOOK UP THE QUOTES IN LATIN! THEY WILL REVEAL ALL!**

**Thanks for reading guys! R&R for more stuff! REMEMBER THE QUOTES! As always I am the weird and creepy guy you have never heard about. If you guys want I can make things more interesting with a few deaths… **

**- PEACE!**


End file.
